Golden Eyes
by Rei Boswell
Summary: Anippe is given a new chance at life instead of remaining a vegetable the rest of her life. What will happen when she meets the man responsible for that chance? Will she see past his barriers or lable him as a coldhearted person like everyone else.


**Golden EyesChapter 1:**

**First Meeting**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do own my own characters and whatever poems/some songs I put in this story, unless told otherwise.

WARNING: Language, mild violence, and any other warning that fits Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author's Note: This has been EDITED.

**Story Starts**

"I'm not going!" Anippe yelled from the top of the staircase.

"Yes you are sis. Besides, if dad were here he would make you go. Since he's not, and I'm in charge, I say you're going." Teremun said from the bottom of the stairs. When he heard no response he sighed and started up the stairs to the second floor of the mansion. His little sister could be a pain sometimes. Even though she had finally turned eighteen a month ago, she still acted like a five year old when it came to going to parties that they were invited to constantly. He understood why she didn't want to go, but sometimes, you had to make sacrifices for your job, or soon-to-be job in Anippe's case. Right? "Are you ready yet." Teremun asked as he reached the door to Anippe's bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Give me a second, sheesh!" Teremun heard through the door. "I'll be down in about fifteen minutes." Teremun sighed and went downstairs to see what was on T.V.

**Twenty-five minutes later**

"I'm ready." Anippe said from the entrance to the entertainment room. Teremun looked over at his sister and was shocked at what he saw. "Wow." Was all he could say at first. Here was his sixteen year old, little sister with a look that would catch any guy. "You look..." Nice wouldn't be the right word to use, Teremun decided. "...Amazing." He decided that amazing was exactly what she looked like.

Anippe blushed. "Thank you." She didn't think she would get such a response from Teremun, but it was nice anyways.

Before Teremun could stop himself, he said the one thing he never meant to say, "If I didn't know, I'd say you were completely normal." Teremun paused after that and realized what he had said. "Anippe, I didn't mean that. I wasn't..."

"It's okay, Teremun. You don't have to worry. I know I'm not in a human body anymore." Anippe said, pausing to remember that fateful day. "I still remember that day..." Anippe trailed off, a look of hurt and remembrance on her face.

**Flashback**

"I'm truly sorry, but your sister will remain a vegetable for the rest of her life." The doctor looked at Teremun with sympathy. "There is nothing I can do."

"Can't you perform an operation or something!" Teremun yelled. "I'll do anything to see her get her life back!" Teremun fell back against the hospital walls shaking with tears. "Anything." How? How could he have let this happen? Why had he been so careless? Why couldn't it have been him? The accident had been all over the news. It only seemed right, seeing as the accident included the richest man in the world's daughter. It had been a collision, and accident. Still, Teremun couldn't get the image out of his head. Anippe's body melding to the semi and then being flung thirty feet. He couldn't get the image of her crippled body lying on the road in her own pool of blood. It had been a miracle that Anippe was alive, but now Teremun was thinking it would have better if she had died. At least then she wouldn't be in constant suffering and imprisonment. For the last six months, Anippe had been in a hospital bed as a vegetable. Now, she laid there everyday, knowing she would never leave. Knowing she would, for the rest of her life, be confined to that hospital room. Wasn't there any hope? Wasn't there any chance? All the doctors called it a miracle that Anippe was still alive, but Teremun thought it was a curse. He was tired of seeing his little sister lying in the hospital bed crying because she knew her fate. Tired of it all. Maybe he should ask the doctors to put her to sleep. Maybe.

The doctor looked at Teremun then at Anippe, feeling sorry for the both of them. The assistant came up to him, having heard the conversation, and said quietly, "Doctor, isn't there that _one_ operation? You know, the thing Kaiba Corporations has been waiting to test."

"Yes, but to do that we would need, not only the consent, but also the presence of Mr. Kaiba for the operation to even happen. Do you want to call Mr. Kaiba and tell him his presence is needed in America?"

"I'll ask." The doctor and assistant looked at Teremun, not realizing that her had overheard the conversation. "But first, what is this operation?"

The assistant looked at the doctor and nodded, "We need his consent and presence, too."

The doctor sighed. "Okay." He turned to Teremun, "The operation would be to take your sisters brain and put it in an android's body. A robot." The doctor said, trying to see any sort of bad reaction. Seeing none, he continued, "She would have the same personality, attitude, and life. The only difference would be the body she is in. If the operation is successful, she will have her life back." The doctor paused again to see of any reason to stop the explanation. Again, no reason. "If you want we can send a picture of your sister before the accident over to Kaiba Corp. head quarters so that they can program, make, and create the android to look exactly like your sister. The android will also grow and age as she would in a human body." The doctor looked at Teremun. He hoped Teremun would take it okay. "Do you want to?"

Teremun thought of all that he had been told. If the operation was successful Anippe would have her life back. "What will it cost and what number do I call?"

"It will cost about five million dollars, but I don't think that will be a problem for you. And my assistant will take you the hospital phone and give you the number to call." The doctor said. Glad he could do something for this family. Especially since Anippe came by regularly to play with the children patients and help the adult patients. No matter who she went to, Anippe always brought hope to every patient. And now, he could do something for her in return. He smiled as he saw his assistant lead Teremun to the hospital phone. _What a big brother. Willing to do anything to give Anippe her life back._ The doctor thought. _Poor guy. He probably blames himself for the accident. Even though it was no one's fault._ The doctor sighed and went to check up on Anippe to make sure she was okay (at least as okay as she could be).

**End Flashback**

Anippe looked at Teremun with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for all your help and encouragement brother. It really helped when I didn't think I would ever get out of the hospital. And thanks for okaying the operation. It may not be a human body, but I am grateful to have my life back." Anippe paused to wipe her eyes lightly (so as not to ruin her make-up). "Lets put that aside and head to the party. I want to be able to come home as soon as possible and get out of this outfit. It's nice and all, but jeans and a t-shirt is more my thing.

Teremun laughed when Anippe said this and agreed. "Shall we go?" Teremun held out his arm for Anippe and, when she had taken it, headed out the door to the limousine waiting for them.

**Thirty minutes later**

Teremun got out of the limousine and helped Anippe out, playing the role of the chauffeur, "He we are Mademoiselle. The Kaiba mansion as requested."

Anippe laughed as she got out of the vehicle. "Why thank, sir. But, if memory serves correctly, you were invited to this party, too. Isn't that right?"

Teremun acted to look stumped. "Well then, I guess that we should get inside." The both laughed as the walked towards the front door. Unknown that someone was watching them.

**In the Kaiba Mansion, upstairs**

Two dark cobalt eyes starred down at the two people who had just arrived. _Isn't that the girl who I used as the test for the android? If it is I guess there have been no problems since her brother hasn't called me complaining._ Seto Kaiba shook his head. If it was her, which he doubted it, he would find out later from the man who came with her. _Right now I get to make my appearance and entertain the group of people I had to invite for the benefit of my company._ Seto Kaiba groaned, this was going to be a _fun_ night. He headed down to where the guests were and saw that the girl he had just been watching was alone at the drink table, but soon not to be alone if the guys trying to get to her could.

**In the Kaiba Mansion, first floor**

Anippe looked around at all the guests, decorations, and overall layout of the place. She noticed most of the people were older, some looked to be around her brother's age, and one or two around her age. The air was filled with the stench of haughty pride and coldheartedness that came when you got a group of business CEO's together. Sure there was dancing and laughing, and overall enjoyment, but there was also the feeling of caution, solitude, and restrained happiness.

Anippe looked around and noticed that the host of this "get together" was missing and wondered where he could be. Especially since Anippe has a clear view of his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba was three years younger than her, but already, Mokuba looked to be at least Anippe's age, if not a year or two older. _He definitely is Seto Kaiba's brother with the height and all._ Anippe thought, not completely noticing that her brother had been taken away from her by one of the CEO's daughters.

When she did notice, Anippe wasn't surprised. Her brother had been the target of most young women since he turned eighteen, so Anippe was used to being by herself at the various "get-togethers" that companies held to impress other companies. Deciding to leave her brother to his fate for the time being Anippe headed over to the place where the drinks were located, naturally catching the eyes of the younger men there.

That was another thing Anippe was used to by now, just like with her brother, since she was now eighteen many guys kept trying to woo her into marrying them. All of them failed, but they still kept trying anyways. Sometimes the same guy would keep trying until she embarrassed him in front of whatever group was gathered at the time.

As Anippe looked at the different men trying to either catch her eye or get to her first she noticed one who seemed to have particular interest in her. This guy had not made any move towards her, but instead stayed where he was and watched her with dark cobalt blue eyes. _Maybe I should go over and thank him for inviting my brother and me to his house and party._ Anippe thought. She decided to, put her drink down, and walked towards Seto Kaiba, glad to have an excuse to get away from the guys currently trying to make their way to her.

Seto noticed that the girl was heading towards him, weaving in and out of guests that got in her way with grace. As Anippe neared Seto he took on a more relaxed look than the cold stance he had been in before, deciding to try to seem hospitable.

When Anippe finally reached Seto she curtsied slightly and said, "Thank you Mr. Kaiba for inviting my brother and I into your house and home. It was very gracious of you to do so." Anippe looked at Seto and waited for some sort of response, but, just as he was about to say something, Anippe felt a tap on her left shoulder and turned around to find herself face to face with her best friend...

**TBC**

Which Yu-Gi-Oh character will be introduced next? What will happen during the rest of the party?Please read and review! Flames are not welcome. I also decided to make this chapter longer to give you guys more to read. I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of suspenseful/dramatic/emotional/etc stuff in it, but trust me, the next chapter has A LOT of it. It's one disaster after another in Chapter 2 of Golden Eyes: Catastrophe at the Kaiba Mansion...Catastrophe and Sugar?


End file.
